parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion and the Tiger
Cast: *Young Todd - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Young Copper - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Adult Tod - Simba (The Lion King) *Adult Copper - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Big Mama - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Amos Slade - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Vixey - Nala (The Lion King) *Widow Tweed - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Chief - Steele (Balto) *Porcupine - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Badger - Badger (Wind in the Willows 1995) *Dinky - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Boomer - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *'Squeeks' The Caterpillar - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *The Bear - Frogfish (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 (Soundtrack) *Evil Crash Chase (from Crash Twinsanity) (plays when the movie starts) *The Marshes of Awakening (from Rayman 2) (plays when Adult Simba and Adult Nala escape Tigger and Gaston) *One Winged Angel (from Final Fantasy) (plays when the final battle begins) Trivia *Young Simba will be Young Shere Khan's best friend. *Young Shere Khan will be Young Simba's best friend. *Adult Simba will be wearing a collar around his neck and will carry two lightsabers, such as a light blue in his right hand, and a yellow one in his left. Since Simba's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, his yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Tigger will be wearing a collar around his neck and will carry a purple lightsaber in his hand. Knuckles's purple lightsaber will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Gaston will be wearing Amos Slade's moustache, clothes, coat, hat, and shoes, but will carry a pipe in his mouth, and will carry a shotgun in his hand. *Steele will be wearing a collar around his neck. As Young Simba enters to meet Young Shere Khan, Steele pursues Young Simba with Gaston following until Rapunzel stops them. And if Young Simba enters to meet Young Shere Khan again, Gaston will destroy him. *The Frogfish is the true and climax antagonist, who will be in his territory, and carry four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red. He only terrolates and kills intruders and tresspassers if they enter his territory, and will have four lightsabers, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, coolsaber.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:Movies Spoofs